Unchanging Love
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Di dalam jiwa yang bersemi bersama bunga sakura, badai pasir tidak akan datang. Di daratan yang luas, lebih luas dari gurun pasir, waktu terus berlari. Apakah ini yang namanya senang dan sedih?


Disclaimer : Karakter dan Tokyo Ghoul sepenuhnya milik Master Sui Ishida kecuali OC yang ada di sini. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini

Summary : Di dalam jiwa yang bersemi bersama bunga sakura, badai pasir tidak akan datang. Di daratan yang luas, lebih luas dari gurun pasir, waktu terus berlari. Apakah ini yang namanya senang dan sedih?

\- Unchanging Love -

Sejak aku bisa membaca, aku tidak pernah memiliki kertarikan lebih pada buku dan sejarah. Aku seperti remaja kebanyakan yang hobi shopping, nonton, dunia malam dan menghabiskan uang ayah untuk hal-hal konyol.

Pikiranku sangat sempit, sesempit lubang jarum. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika ayahku yang kaya akan bangkrut. Toh aku masih sangat cantik dan semua orang menginginkan ciumanku, aku, cintaku dan hatiku. Aku bisa saja menggaet pria kaya mau menikahiku.

Aku sangat naif, bodoh, penindas, hobi membully dan sombong. Aku mengakui itu semua, serangkaian sifat yang sudah kutanam sejak aku tahu fungsi uang. Kukatakan pada semua orang jika ini adalah bentuk pertahananku dari semarak kota metropolitan.

Orang polos tidak akan bertahan hidup di dunia ini dan kau menjadi kesalahan besar jika melakukan hal itu.

Tapi.. dia.. apa dia sebuah kesalahan?

Kelembutan dia.

Cara dia berbicara.

Cara dia menatap sekeliling.

Cara dia menghargai hidup.

Caranya hidup adalah kesalahan, dia sebuah keindahan yang nyata dalam sudut pandangku.

Hingga aku tersadar.

.

.

Aroma parfum, biji kopi, suara air yang di tuang ke cangkir membuyarkan lamunan. Pria tua berambut putih yang sok misterius menyunggingkan senyum janggal ketika aku menatapnya.

Aku belum memesan apapun di tempat ini. Hanya bertompang dagu dan mengamati sekeliling dengan malas, melamun tanpa gairah. Terkadang jika aku sendirian, aku lebih suka merenung hal-hal bodoh seperti _' Kenapa ibuku tidak keguguran saja dan aku tidak akan pernah terlahir? '_

Ah, klise..

Sebenarnya, aku berteduh ketika hujan dan terjebak di kafe ini. Kafe sederhana, sesederhana pikiranku.

Ketika mendengar suara gemericing, refleks aku menoleh ke belakang. Di sana berjalan beriringan lelaki berambut kuning dengan headphone merah terkalung di leher. Bisa ku bilang dia lumayan tampan, nampak mengasyikan, lugas, heboh, usil, jenaka, pandai, hebat tapi banyak omong.

Dan yang satunya... dia lelaki pemalu, tenang, ajaib, hening, jarang di sentuh, teduh, menyilaukan dan sedikit bicara. Kulitnya pucat dengan helaian hitam yang membingkai wajahnya yang manis barangkali?

Dalam situasi ini dia lebih tenang, teduh dan lembut di bandingikan lelaki kuning itu. Si helaian hitam ini tersenyum malu-malu ketika menceritakan tentang orang terkenal yang ia jadikan idol.

Ketika cangkir kopi ku datang aku memejamkan mata dan menghirupnya sebentar. Dua lelaki tadi duduk di kursi nomor 4 yang artinya ada di depanku. Aku bisa jelas melihat punggung lelaki kuning dan si pemalu yang tadi sempat bertukar pandang denganku.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah dia memesan kopi yang sama sepertiku. Padahal aku hanya asal-asalan memesan. Aku bertompang dagu lagi, mengabaikan kedua lelaki itu dan mengisi teka-teki silang sembari mengigit pulpen.

Tanpa sadar, aku mendongak dan secara jelas lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum dengan rona merah. Aku sedikit terkejut, kuselipkan helaianku di telinga dan membuang muka.

Tapi ketika si kuning berkata _'Dia itu takut padamu, makanya dia tersenyum seperti itu'_

..bahwa lelaki berambut hitam itu bukan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku sangat bodoh.

Aku menyambar cangkir kopi serupa mug ini dengan kedua tanganku, meminumnya sampai habis dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Aku melewati meja nomor 4, tepat di mana para lelaki itu duduk. Saat itu aku melihat sebuah judul dari buku di atas meja yang bertuliskan 'Telur Domba Hitam.'

Aku berdiri mematung di sana dan mengamati judulnya yang konyol. Kedua lelaki ini berhenti mengobrol dan terdengar sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ada apa nona?"

Aku menatap lelaki berambut hitam ini. Tapi dia diam dan menyembunyikan rasa malunya, lalu aku memutar tubuh ketika ada sebuah tangan menyambar ujung coatku.

"Apa?" Aku yang bingung berbalik tanya padanya.

"Aku 'kan bertanya, kenapa malah balik bertanya?"

"Oh, aku hanya penasaran dari mana kau mendapatkan buku itu?"

Lelaki kuning itu tertawa. "Wah? Kau suka itu juga? Temanku ini yang membelinya, dekat stasiun kereta api."

Aku memutar tubuh dan menatap si helaian hitam. "Benar?" Tanyaku mencari konfirmasi.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk." Tentu. Aku tahu kok kalau ini buku keren. Kau mau baca?"

Oh, matanya berbinar nyaris seperti embun. Apa buku itu sehebat ini ya? Ekspresi dia.. terlalu royal.

Aku mengangguk seolah mengerti. "Boleh." Jawabku datar. "Tapi, namamu siapa? "

"Kan.." Ucapannya terpotong. Ia membuat kode mata dengan si kuning dan bisik-bisik heboh mencurigakan. "..neki"

"Kaneki? Oke, Kaneki. Namaku Jyongri Kikyo." Aku membungkuk dan menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama di halaman buku aneh itu.

Dengan senyum tenang aku mengangkat tangan dan melambai. "Dadah.."

Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melakukan lambaian tangan.

.

.

Baru pertamakali aku memberikan kartu nama pada orang asing. Biasanya aku selalu bersikap jutek, sombong, tidak menyenangkan dan angkuh. Sebenarnya aku melakukan ini agar aku nampak kuat walau aku ini rapuh sekali.

Sembari rebahan di kasur aku mengamati layar ponsel... berharap lelaki berambut hitam tadi menghubungiku.

Jadi, dia akan memulai dengan apa?

 _'Halo, selamat malam.'_

atau

 _'Hai, aku yang barusan. Ingat aku?'_

dan

 _'Aku akan merekomendasikan mu bla.. bla..'_

Atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku berguling kesana-kemari di kasur, memainkan rubik dan sampai akhirnya jatuh tidur dia tak datang padaku juga.

Aku mungkin tidak terlalu menarik baginya atau ada seseorang yang dia taksir mungkin? atau mungkin dia tidak mau berteman denganku karena wajahku nampak sombong?

Ah, kenapa banyak kata 'mungkin' di dalam ucapanku?

Jujur saja, aku cukup membuat orang heboh dengan kehadiranku ini. Semua orang suka padaku. Rambutku semerah delima sebatas pinggang dengan gaya curly di bawahnya, poni menyamping ke samping dengan jepit kupu-kupu hitam tersemat di sana. Bulu mataku lentik dan aku selalu memakai eyeliner di garis mataku.

Warna mataku biru tapi kulitku pucat. Tinggiku sekitar 167 cm. Tidak terlalu tinggi sih.

Tapi kenapa dia mengabaikanku?

Apa dia lupa? Apa dia tertidur? Apa dia gay? Eh, tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dia gay?

Apa aku harus kembali lagi ke kafe itu? Tapi, kenapa aku terlalu memikirkannya ya? Ah, perasaan itu hal yang rumit.

.

.

Hari berikutnya dia benar-benar tidak menghubungi ponselku, jadi agak kesal ketika di abaikan seperti ini. Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat tidak berguna.

Kulampiaskan ini dengan berbelanja setelah mengumpulkan uang pemberian ayah dan hasil freelance ku untuk mengedit foto pasangan kekasih agar foto mereka nampak seperti kencan di negara lain.

Kedua lenganku sudah terlampir tas-tas karton yang isinya roller blade yang entah bagaimana kenapa aku membeli benda ini, high heels, pafrum, pakaian hangat untuk musim dingin, satu dus kopi hitam tanpa gula dan sebuah ponsel baru untuk..

...untuk dia?

Tadinya aku ingin membeli sebuah buku bacaan. Tapi akan terdengar aneh jika aku sok tahu tentang selera bacaannya. Aku tidak berniat menyogok dirinya, aku memang suka memberikan hadiah. Bahkan setiap minggu aku selalu mampir ke rumah sakit yang di kelola ayah dan memberikan hadiah pada pasien yang rata-rata anak-anak.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika aku yang sombong dan jahat ini anak yang dermawan.

Langsung saja aku memesan Taxi, menyimpan semua belanjaanku ke dalam Taxi dan masuk ke dalam.

Ah, sungguh hari yang melelahkan.. tanpamu di dalamnya.

Hei.. kau yang sedang kupikirkan, kau sedang apa?

Bersama teman kuningmu yang cerewet itu? Eh, bicara soal dia. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

Pemuda kuning berheadphone merah...

..mungkin namanya memiliki arti sejenis bunga matahari.

.

.

Aku sempat tertidur beberapa menit di dalam Taxi dan ketika melihat ke jendela Taxi, seluruh kota bertaburan lampu-lampu malam. Aku membuka jendela dan mengamati sekeliling kota.

Pejamkan mata dan rasakan embusan angin. Seluruh jiwamu akan terkikis karenanya...

Ketika aku membuka mata bertepatan dengan Taxi berhenti, aku melihat sosok itu di sana.

Dia.. lelaki berambut hitam itu!

Kaneki!

Sorak-sorai tim hore berkumandang di atas kepala, rekah senyum terpoles indah di bibirku, seulas kebahagian tergores tipis di wajahku dan ada perasaan tanpa makna di hati.

Ah, ini kebetulan sekali!

Aku memutar tubuh mencari-cari di mana kotak hadiah sewarna azure yang sudah terbungkus rapi. Tidak ada pita atau hiasan lain, tapi ini sangat simbolis. Aku tidak tahu arti 'azure' yang sebenarnya, tapi aku rasa ini bagus.

Ketika aku menoleh dan hendak keluar dari Taxi, dan... aku melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Kaneki sedang bersama seseorang, dan dia.. tertawa, tersenyum, gembira.. bahagia.

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang keunguan.

Berjalan beriringan dengan Kaneki.

Satu hal yang perlu aku tahu tapi tidak perlu mencari alasannya.

Dia sedang bersama perempuan lain dan aku agak sedikit cemburu.

Pandangan pertama kah?

.

.

Setelahnya aku hampir membenci seluruh orang yang ada di rumah. Pelapiasan. Aku agaknya sedikit kecewa melihat Kaneki bersama perempuan lain. Yang terlihat lebih tua dan mempesona ketimbang diriku.

Jika sudah begini, aku harus bagaimana?

Perasaan dan karakter itu sulit di ubah, sama halnya dengan menghapus cinta lama.

Tenggorokanku kering akibat tengkar hebat dengan ibu karena kedapatan kelahi di Bar. Di sana, aku melempari beberapa bajingan dengan kursi, gelas juga piring ceper, kemudian menjambak wanita genit yang menggosipkan jika aku ini slut.

Aku yang lelah dimarahi dan diancam akan di penjara, akhirnya memilih untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan pilihanku adalah rumah sakit yang di kelola ayah.

Kuseka air mataku dan memakai kacamata hitam. Aku juga menambahkan parfum yang baru saja kubeli, kupakai sweater putih rok merah muda rajutan sebatas lutut, juga sepatu hitam Nike dan tas selempang di bahu kiri

Sebelumnya aku sudah membawa troli untuk menyimpan 12 bucket bunga. Orang-orang suka bunga 'kan? Dan di dalamnya tersisa sebuah krisan biru dan sekuntum bunga matahari. Entahlah, aku sangat bodoh membeli bunga matahari.

Senandung lirih dan siulan mesra keluar dari bibir. Aku jadi ingat salah satu mockinjay dalam cerita fiksi, jujur saja itu satu-satunya novel yang kubaca seumur hidupku.

Lalu.. ketika aku bersiul, aku di hentikan oleh seseorang yang duduk di ruangan UGD. Dia menunduk, merenung, sedih, terpuruk, kecewa dan sakit hati.

Aku membuka kacamata sebatas kening, menaikannya ke atas kepala dan mendekatinya.

Dia yang sadar, menatapku dengan wajah sedih. "Jyongri.."

"Hnn.. Selamat siang, kenapa sedih begitu?"

Dengan tak sabaran ia langsung memelototiku. "Soal.. Kaneki." Ia setengah berteriak.

Shock terapi. Aku menatapnya panik. "Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

Cerita Nagachika terlalu panjang, bertele-tele hingga membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku tahu dia amat terpuruk. Ditambah dia tak diizinkan untuk menjenguk Kaneki, maksudnya masuk ke dalam. Ini agak aneh, tadinya aku ingin protes pada ayah karena peraturan ini mengangguku, tapi aku tidak menemukan dia di manapun, begitupun di dalam kantornya.

Tempat ini sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku hanya menemukan orang-orang yang sok misterius berkeliling di koridor ini, sekilas ada tatapan kecurigaan, kewaspadaan, ketakutan di dalam mata mereka.

Aku jadi ingat dengan orang aneh yang mengobrol dengan wanita mumi bertudung merah entah cokelat beberapa hari lalu. Tatapan matanya sama. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang aneh bakal terjadi di sini.

Kurasa orang-orang aneh ini sedang mengamatiku, mencoba mengakses suatu rahasia yang aku kunci sampai saat ini. Ah, kaki dan tangan mereka terlalu sombong.

Dalam situasi ini, aku harus mengajak si kuning ini pergi secepatnya.

"Um.. Nagachika, mau pulang?"

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Hari esok, pasti ada! Kaneki akan baik-baik saja. Ayahku pemilik rumah sakit, tak mungkin ia akan melukai teman anaknya."

Kuharap dia mengerti kenapa aku mengajaknya pulang cepat.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan itu, Nagachika sering bertanya dan malah terkesan banyak tanya. Ini agak kesal, mengingat aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Kaneki. Yang kemudian aku jawab 'Ya' , 'Tidak' dan 'Aku tidak tahu, serius!'

Aku juga penasaran dengan keadaannya, bagaimana nasibnya, apa dia masih hidup, apakah harinya bisa disebut layak. Aku lebih penasaran ketimbang Nagachika, sangat kuatir dan... kangen. Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya sehari.

Jangankan bertemu, bertanya pada ayah pun tak bisa, faktanya ayah tak banyak bicara. Ayah mungkin di beri uang tutup mulut atau sejenis penganiayaan psikis jika membocorkan rahasia, hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Mungkin saja keadaan lelaki berambut hitam itu adalah bagian dari rahasia.

Aku selalu menitipkan bunga dan kiriman dari Nagachika pada ayahku, setidaknya hanya dia yang bisa mendatangi si rambut hitam. Pernah aku memberikan parsel makanan, tapi ayah bilang itu percuma.

Oh, nama ayahku itu Jyongri Lee dia dari Korea Selatan sama seperti ibuku dan dia bernama Jung Naeri.

Ayah bekerja sebagai Penganggung Jawab di rumah sakit sekaligus founder. Dan ibuku sudah meninggal akibat insiden, mayatnya tak pernah ada, keberadaan ibu bahkan dihapus oleh negara, seperti ketika kau membuat project gagal, lalu memusnahkannya.

Ayah menikah lagi dengan wanita lain, dia lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Aku tidak terlalu kenal ibu baruku, dia aneh dan terlalu membunuh karakter.

"Jyong, bagaimana kalau kita memberi kejutan buat teman kita ini?"

"Kurasa dia bukan jenis orang yang suka surprise atau April Moop." Aku mengambil jeda.

"Jangan singkat nama ku dengan Jyong. Panggil aku Jyongri atau Kikyo saja.."

Berarti kami sudah seminggu tidak bertemu si rambut hitam, Kaneki. Mungkin dia sudah agak baikan walau faktanya kami tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya, si Nagachika ini punya ide yang lumayan buruk.

Dia mengajakku memanjat dan berhambur ke kamar pasien lewat jendela. Kukatakan padanya jika ide ini sangat buruk, selain mencelakai dirinya, dia akan mati dengan cara yang menurutku tak baik. Aku tidak ingin dia mati.

Beberapa hari yang lalu wanita mumi bertudung itu menemui ayahku berserta gerombolan lainnya. Kupikir ini reuni keluarga, tapi aku tidak mengenali mereka sama sekali. Salah satunya ada lelaki seusiaku berambut ungu tua yang tak terlalu kuamati dan lelaki nyentrik yang kurasa dia punya kelainan seksual.

Ibu tiriku, menyambut mereka dengan suka cita dan mengajak mereka ke bagian dalam mansion keluarga, aku tidak diperkenankan ikut atau sekedar mencuri dengar, toh mereka tidak menguntungkanku sama sekali.

"Jyong, jika dia sudah kembali bagaimana kalau kita buat sesuatu yang keren?"

Aku tertawa sombong. "Ideku lebih keren dari jenis manusia manapun."

Kenapa aku menceritakan ini? Karena saat aku dan Nagachika ngobrol santai, wanita mumi itu ada di sana, di tempat yang tak Nagachika notice sama sekali.

Siapa sih dia? Menganggu saja.

"Memangnya Jyong, kau perempuan jenis apa?"

"Jika aku cerita, kau akan pergi seperti yang teman-temanku lakukan padaku.."

.

.

Dalam genggaman hangat juga usil dari Nagachika. Ia mengajakku ke kafe tempat awal kita bertemu. Dia berkata dengan ekspresi berapi-rapi dan penuh penghayatan kalau Kaneki sudah kembali.

Otentik dan sangat memuaskan. Aku suka. Walau kafe itu bukan bentuk ideal dari kafe kebanyakan. Setidaknya, aku bisa melihat lagi kau.

Kaneki.

"Selamat atas kembalinya dirimu! Aku dengar kau kerja di sini, jadi aku dan Jyong datang lebih awal."

Aku tertawa kecut. "Ya, sebenarnya aku ada suatu jadwal... tapi, tidak apa-apa deh."

Dia kembali. Mungkin semua doa Nagachika terkabulkan dengan sangat mudah. Walau pada kenyataannya, Kaneki terlihat agak berbeda. Dari caraku melihat matanya, cara dia berbicara, aroma tubuh, gestur, cara dia berpaling. Dia seperti terbangun dan mengalami kutukan, tapi harus tetap berjalan.

Seburuk itukah peristiwa itu?

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan padanya jika..

 _'Kaneki, kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan kuatir. Jika ada yang aneh katakan padaku, jika ada yang menganggu beritahu siapa orangnya. Jika kau merasa ada yang tak beres hubungi aku.'_

Setelah dipikir-pikir, ini akan terdengar agak aneh plus mencurigakan. Dia pasti akan berkata, _'Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja kok! Antibiotik, hahaha.'_

Sikap Nagachika memberiku persepsi lain. Dia bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan ini adalah hari yang baru, padahal kemarin dia habis-habisan curhat hingga membuat kepalaku pusing karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, bagiku dia itu agak berbahaya.

Akhirnya, aku berkata..

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Maaf, soal waktu itu." Jawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga agak lupa kok! Hahaha.."

Mungkin aku tertawa, tapi rasanya ada mengganjal setelah kejadian-kejadian ini, Oh badai... berhentilah sejenak.

Yang terpenting adalah dia selamat, selama aku ada di sini.. mungkin saja...

Aku akan melindungimu.

Dengan seluruh kekuatanku.

Meski pada akhirnya aku dikutuk juga.

Asalkan kau ada di depan mataku.

Aku.

Ikhlas.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

\- OMAKE -

"Eh, kau tahu gadis berambut merah yang cantik, anak dari dokter yang sangat keren itu?"

Lelaki androgini di ujung kafe mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Cangkir kopi tertahan di sudut bibir. Sejenak ia mengamati teman gadisnya berambut pirang bergaya hime cut yang tengah mengajaknya bicara.

"Tidak, memangnya dia kenapa?" Jawabnya agak penasaran.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengedipkan mata. "Dia hilang! Kabarnya begitu sih, aneh sekali ya? Dia ada di rumah sakit tempat si anak yang masuk tv itu! Lalu hilang begitu saja!"

Lelaki itu mengernyit. "Anak siapa? Anak siapa yang masuk tv?"

"Itu, anak yang di transplantasi tanpa persetujuan keluarga" Sahutnya. "Apa jangan-jangan dia di culik lalu mati dan di jadikan bahan penelitian? Ih, aku ngilu."

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Aku 'kan baru datang dari Amerika, aku tidak mengerti."

Gadis pirang menjentikan jari. "Eh, aku juga hanya dengar gosip-gosip sih! Tapi anak sekitar sini bilang, wajah gadis itu mirip denganku. "

"Tidak mungkin! bagaimana bisa kau punya kembaran begitu?"

"Serius, kalau mau bisa menunjukannya. Kita hanya berbeda rambut, mata dan kulit.."

Lelaki androgini itu menggeleng. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal aneh."

.

.

END

A/N : kalo ada yang pernah baca, saya pernah post ini di fb real saya. Tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan maksudnya saya edit ehehe


End file.
